Dragon Mistress
by Crimson-Youkai-Zero
Summary: This is a freakin' esca-dbz crossover. so yea...oh and theres a girl who can talk to dragons....ooooo....wow..... -_-;


Prologue  
  
In the woods far from any village, there was a treacherous forest filled with  
dragons. People far away say that there is a Ceres in forest, but most of them   
say that it is just fairytales. To the people of the village a ceres is a fate giver,  
in another words, if you meet a ceres they will either give you good luck or  
a curse. But there are some who didn't have much faith and said it was a   
Draconian. But whatever it was all of them tried to find one. But the journey  
would be deadly, by going into the forest, they could be eaten by dragons. So  
few went to seek out the ceres, none came back.  
  
Deep in the forest lie a ceres, her name was ryu. In the dragon language it meant  
dragon. She was the most beautiful girl you couls ever see. Her hair was blood  
fusha, running down her shoulders, with hair covering her eye at times, and a  
silky shine in sunlight. Her eyes as black as night, but deep as the vast sky.  
  
You know what Draco, I know what my goal is...its going to be, that i will survive  
as long as i can until my destiny is revealed and i start a new goal.  
  
Interesting, what made you think this.  
  
I feel like there is more to my life than this. I need a challenge, but instead i   
waste away here.  
  
You must spend most of your life thinking about such things, you must worry  
about now.  
  
*------------------------*----------------------------------*----------------------------*  
  
Austuria has very intelligent scienctist, one who would most likely would be   
an expert in Astrology. This scienctist discovers a multitude of several meteors.  
  
John! John! come here i saw falling stars.  
  
Yeah, are you sure.  
  
Yes! It looked like it fell near the village of Tislan.  
  
Then we will check it out tommorow.  
  
*------------------------*----------------------------*----------------------------*--------  
  
In the area where the meteors fell, it became clear that it was not a meteor  
but a space pod. It opened, a young woman came out, then two men step out  
of the others. The young lady had a strange uniform on, which looked like  
a blue tight suit with white armor, the men wore he same thing except it was  
green. The woman had black spikey hair that went up to her shoulders. the  
men had a spikey hair that had a natural upright position. All three looked very  
strong with muscles that were visible. And a noticible tail that wraped around  
their waist. It was brown and had a simularity to a monkey tail.  
  
Bleep. Bleep.  
  
Hey check your scouter, are there anything worth while here.   
  
Not much to be concerned here, but im getting a stronger reading heading west.  
  
Im not going anywhere till i can eat something.  
  
(Whisper)pig...  
  
Well i don't know what you are going to eat, because i dont see anything unless  
you want eat greens.  
  
Bleep. Bleep.  
  
What now  
  
there are many life forms going that way.  
  
maybe its food.  
  
lets go then.  
  
In the town of Tislam, many people are heading to sleep then the gaurd notice  
something in the bush and goes to check it out, then out of nowhere a white  
beam flashes before their eyes. When they look around to see what happened,  
they spot their comrade with a huge hole in his torso. They head back to the   
village, and alert the people that they are under attack. Then the three  
newcomers came out of the bush  
  
what a nasty place. they have pathetic insects scurrying around. (turns to see  
the dead gaurd) oh look i think we kill one of the bugs.  
  
-**-**-**  
elder! we are underr attack, what should we do?  
  
Hush my son what happened?  
  
we were out scouting the area then we went to check out something and  
a white light flashed then we saw tori dead with a hole in his, his...  
  
...he had a hole in his stomach.  
  
(everyone in the room gasped)  
  
get some of the villagers to go with you and tell the women to bring the   
children to the river.  
  
what about you elder.  
  
i will protect you.  
  
no, you must spare anybody to wacth over me, i will come, i must go to tori's  
spirit.  
  
yes elder.  
  
-**-**-**-**  
  
what do we do now, we can't eat that.  
  
Why don't we just ask the souce of the problem for food.  
  
whatever, im just hungry.  
  
i don't care lets just go. 


End file.
